I want to know!
by Kotori Yui
Summary: Masayoshi wants to ask something to Goto-san, but he's too embarrassed to do it. Will he be able to ask it in the end?


**Hi :D this is my 1****st**** GotoYoshi fic (YAY *fireworks*) haha**

**It's a little bit rushed but it's just a one~shot so I like it in a way :3**

**Anyways, read it and try to enjoy as much as it's possible =) **

**PS:. Sorry for all the mistakes, but since English is not my native language I tried to do my best writing this =')**

* * *

**I want to know!**

* * *

"Go-Goto~san…" Masayoshi said, his body slightly trembling with nervousness. He wanted to ask something extremely important to Goto, however how could he ask such an embarrassing thing like that? Besides it would be the second time he would be asking that to the older man; and knowing Goto like he knew him, the brunet would get annoyed and Masayoshi didn't want that at all. The younger boy lowered his face and sighed slightly desperate but mainly embarrassed. Since that incident with Sawada Haiji, when he had finally found out his true feelings toward Goto that talking with the man wasn't the same; Masayoshi was always nervous, embarrassed and his heart was always racing inside his chest. But he couldn't help it, his feelings were really strong. However right now his main problem weren't his feelings for Goto exactly; that stupid embarrassing question was his real big problem. It was so frustrating not being able to say what he wanted... He was a hero. He was Samurai Flamenco; he should be brave enough to ask that simple question. But no, how could he? It was too much even for Samurai Flamenco.

"Yeah…?" Hidenori uttered looking at the boy next him. Seeing Masayoshi so quiet surprised him; usually the boy was cheerful, to the point of getting totally annoying, always talking about how many people had he saved, or how his day at work had been or even how many times Ishihara~san had get mad at him because he was distracted. Yet today Masayoshi was completely different. Well it was true that as usual he had talked about his day as Samurai Flamenco, however he hadn't talked with all his heart and mind in it. Hidenori knew him better than anyone else to know that something was happening with the boy; nevertheless Masayoshi was too stubborn to tell him what it was without the brunet to insist with him to tell everything once and for all. Hidenori knew that the blond didn't want to worry him, but hiding his problems would just worry him even more. Besides there was a reason for Hidenori to insist too much with the boy, though he wouldn't ever tell Masayoshi that; it was too embarrassing. The older man cared for the blond as he didn't care for anyone else; Masayoshi was important for him… Hell truth to be told he liked the boy. He really, really liked him; so he wanted to know everything about the blond.

The brunet sighed, put his beer over the table and facing the younger boy seriously said "Masayoshi, what happened?" the boy jumped at that question, yet he remained silent; which began to annoy Hidenori. "Masayoshi-"

However suddenly the blond stoop up and said, "It's not important… Then Goto~san I'm going home now." Masayoshi walked towards the door ready to open it and leave Goto's place, yet the older man wouldn't let him leave like that. He wanted and he would know what the hell was inside the blond's head right now. So Hidenori walked after him and grabbed Masayoshi's wrist before the boy could open the door.

"Goto~san?" Masayoshi was surprised at Goto's action.

"Hentai," the brunet began to say looking straight at Masayoshi's blue eyes, causing a slight shiver over the blond's body, "what did you want to ask?" Masayoshi's eyes widened with the question, but especially with Goto's expression so full of concern. The blond couldn't help but smile warmly like always, relieving the brunet's worries a little.

"If I ask you Goto~san, you will get mad at me." Masayoshi said pouting.

"Huh? Now I really want to know what the hell you want!" The older man affirmed totally curious.

"T-Then Goto~san I… I…" Masayoshi blushed slightly and clenching his eyes screamed, "I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU'RE STILL VIRGIN GOTO~SAN!" the next seconds passed with both of them staring at each other simply; Masayoshi still blushed and Hidenori confused and incredulous. He was still organizing the blond's question inside his mind, hearing those words one by one again and again. Yet suddenly Hidenori's cheeks were completely red.

"HUH?! What… What… What the… You're really hentai! I don't even know why I worry so much with a hentai like you." Hidenori said flustered releasing the blond's wrist.

"Ah no… Goto~san you're so mean! Why can't you tell me? You already know that I'm a virgin, so I have the right to know if you're one or not!" Masayoshi said determined, facing the older man who was forced to look away due to his embarrassment.

"That's not the damn problem you stupid freak."

"Eh… Then what is?" Masayoshi asked innocently confused, which annoyed Hidenori even more. The brunet just couldn't win against this stupid pure boy; he would always be able to control Hidenori's actions too well for his liking.

"Whatever hentai." Hidenori said sitting near the table with his cell phone on his hands.

"Goto~san you're so cold." Masayoshi said pouting once again, "It can't be helped; well I'm going home now because I need to wake up early tomorrow. But I won't give up, I want to know Goto~san!"

"Oi hentai," Masayoshi looked at the older man who continued, "'She' sent a message for you."

"Eh?" The blond approached the small table on Goto's place and grabbed the cell phone, reading the content of 'her' message:

'_**Masayoshi, Go~chin and I never went so far ^^**_

_**And Go~chin you should-'**_

Masayoshi blushed and before he could read the rest of 'her' message, Goto got his cell phone back.

"Eh Goto~san I was reading the rest of the message." The blond said frustrated.

"S-Shut up, the rest of the message is for me." Hidenori argued back, however he lowered his face looking at the cell phone's screen one more time and asked, "Do you want to know what 'she' said?"

"I do!" Masayoshi answered without hesitation.

Hidenori grinned and said, "Then come a little bit closer and you will know what she said." Masayoshi obeyed and leaned closer to the older man, looking at the cell phone's screen to be able to read the message, yet instead he was caught by surprise with a soft pressure on his lips. He couldn't believe it. It was like a dream. Goto was really kissing him. He closed his blue eyes softly and enjoyed the gentle warmth of Goto's lips against his. It felt so good; so right that he wanted to stop the time if it was possible. Although it wasn't a passionate kiss, Masayoshi could feel all Goto's gentle feelings of love toward him in that sweet pressure of lips. This was his first kiss in 20 years of life, yet right now Hazama Masayoshi was sure that it couldn't have been better.

Hidenori broke the gentle kiss and looking at his cell phone again said, "Now that you know what 'she' said you can go home."

Masayoshi took two of his fingers to his lips, as if trying to recall and absorb Goto's warmth through them, then he smiled shyly and said, "Yes, good night Goto~san."

"Yeah, yeah good night hentai." Hidenori said hiding his flushed cheeks from the blond, who left Goto's place giggling all the way to his home like an idiot.

On the other hand Hidenori read 'her' message one more time and smiled, saying to himself, "I think he was able to understand."

'_**And Go~chin, you should show him how much you love him **__**;)**__**'**_

* * *

**Let me just clear something x)**

**I used Goto~san's 'girlfriend's' messages here 'cause he couldn't just stop that routine (after so many years of sending and receiving mails from 'her' it was just impossible for him to stop from night to day ^^), also I used the example of the last epi of the anime [when 'she' sent a mail to Masa~] and wrote something similar here xp . However I turned her into Goto~san's inner voice here… As Goto~san is a shy person *giggles* he couldn't just tell Masayoshi "I'll kiss you" right? x)**

**Anyway, I hope you had liked :3 **

**Thank you for reading, I'll write much more about these two, my brain is addicted to them so I already have a lot of ideas 8D so I hope you can read my fics in the future ;3 **

**Chuu***


End file.
